


Get Down Tonight

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘..do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Down Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random, can-you-write-a-fic-about-any-song? kind of thing.  
> The song in question is ‘Get Down Tonight’, KC and the Sunshine Band, at the height of disco. Yeah, well, I was young once.

“Come on,” Vala pulled relentlessly at Daniel but he wasn’t budging. Nothing on this Earth would compel him to get out on that dance floor. He didn’t care if they stuck a gun in his face, if they strapped a bomb to his chest, no one, not Vala or Mitchell or Sam or Teal’c and his undomesticated equines, nothing was getting him out there. 

Vala finally gave up with an exaggerated sigh and grabbed Teal’c. “Come on, Muscles, you’re not a coward are you?”

“Indeed I am not, Vala Mal Doran.” He allowed himself to be led to the crowded dance floor, sparkling with the lights reflecting from the suspended mirror ball. Daniel winced and sank further down into his chair, reaching for his drink. If all else failed, he’d plead the ‘I’m too drunk to dance’ excuse.

“Jackson!” Mitchell shouted over the music. “You want another one?” Daniel nodded and watched as he and Sam fought their way to the bar. With a growing horror, realizing they’d left him alone, he slumped even further.

“How many?” Mitchell plunked the whiskey down in front of him.

“Excuse me?” Daniel finished the last sip in his glass before switching to the full one.

“How many women hit on you while we were at the bar?” Mitchell was drinking something with an umbrella in it.

“I…what?”

“Come on, Sam and I’ve got a bet going.”

Daniel’s brain, despite four JDs, was still functioning perfectly fine. “You left me alone. On purpose. Threw me to the wolves.”

“Come on, Daniel, when was the last time you had so many women throwing themselves at you?”

“What day of the week is it?”

“Funny, funny. There’s another round riding on the answer.” Sam nudged him with her knee under the tiny, littered with empties, table.

“Six”, he answered morosely.

“Damn!” Mitchell groaned at Sam’s smile. “I should know better.”

“How do you think Sam bought her motorcycle leathers?” Daniel tried not to let the amusement show. “Jack never learned.”

The almost-smile had clearly been a grievous error. “Hi, would you like to…?” A statuesque redhead with a beauty pageant smile leaned over Daniel, displaying a lovely pair of store-bought breasts.

“No, thanks, I don’t dance.” He replied for the, well, he’d lost count of how many times he’d said no. He frowned as she sashayed away, back to a table of loudly hooting women. “I don’t understand.”

Sam sipped her martini. “Okay. First and foremost, you have no idea how totally cute you are; just a heads-up, keep the skin tight jeans and the glasses.” She grinned at the predictable blush. “Second, lots of hot lights, liquor, loud music. Everyone wants to dance. And third, you are the only person in the whole place who hasn’t danced tonight. You’re the holy grail of the night.”

“Oh, God, I’m leaving!” Daniel rose, only to have Mitchell yank him back down.

“Sit down, Jackson. Everyone is having way too much fun for you to spoil it by leaving.”

“I’m the butt of everyone’s joke?”

“Until you get your butt off that chair, yes.”

“So if I danced, everyone would leave me alone?” Daniel wondered what level of hell he’d fallen into.

“I don’t know, depends on how well you dance.” Mitchell grinned unabashedly as he headed to the bar, Daniel prayed he was getting more whiskey, lots more.

“I’m a terrible dancer,” Daniel hissed to no one in particular.

Vala and Teal’c chose that opportune moment to reappear from the dance floor, Vala ignoring her chair to slither into Daniel’s lap, twine long slender arms around his neck, her lips hovering at his ear. “Miss me?”

“All two minutes and forty-seven seconds.” He promised with a sigh, failing to fight her off.

“See! I knew you were just playing hard to get. And I just popped over to the man playing the music and he promised to play something slow and sexy that even you can dance to.” She ruffled his hair, delighting in both his expression and the envious ones turned her way. “Come on, one dance and then we can leave.”

 

At the roar of the crowd, Mitchell turned from the bar. “Jackson! You just lost me a hundred bucks!”

“And my part of it is?” Daniel linked his hands on her back.

“I told you, darling, straight fifty-fifty.” She grinned as he shimmied his hips into hers. “Mitchell is such a sucker.” They ended the dance in a flourish, with Vala arched backward over Daniel’s arm.

“The problem with a con like this is that it only works once.” Daniel observed as he followed Vala off the dance floor, to a tumultuous applause.

“Don’t worry, Muscles and I are working on something.”

“Does it involve me?”

“No, baby, you’re out of this one.”

“Thank God. Mitchell, pay up.”


End file.
